Tall dark and Deadly
by Lila Mortimer
Summary: Seb is a hitman, and Courtney is the target. But there is a Snake in the grass...


The room was cold, dark and damp, the one poor light bulb not making it any brighter. It was sunny outside, but the curtains were drawn for maximum privacy. Not that there was privacy in a motel room. Somewhere in the building a businessman was screwing a shrieking woman, obviously not his wife, and the sound from the TV next door was firing gunshots at the interior.  
  
Seb was sitting on his motel bed, his hand rubbing his unshaved chin. Before him was an open briefcase with letters, photos, newspaper articles and also his baby, a Beretta handgun.  
  
He had a new client, and Seb didn't like to disappoint. If someone approached him with a new job he was always willing to take care of business.  
  
Seven years ago, Seb was released from a Juvenile Penitentiary but he didn't manage to stay clean for more than six months. Soon he was out on the street once more, selling crack and doing the mugging. Soon, the underground scene knew his name, knew his business, and knew to stay away from him. Seb was dangerous, and his reputation made him famous in the higher up circles. Rich business tycoons got in touch with him, rewarding him greatly for every crime he preformed for them. This time the price was high and the stakes were even higher... This time Seb was hired to murder someone...  
  
Seb didn't get close to his employers, in fact he hardly knew the man, except for his voice from the phone conversations they had briefly. The man, only known as "Snake" told him he had a year to take care of business, but if Seb had it his way, the victim will be dead in less than a week. He had to get close, develop a personal relationship with the victim, and seduce her with his charms. He looked down at the smiling face on the photo. "It's not gonna be hard to get to know you, beautiful" He said with a sly chuckle.  
  
Seb got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Looking at his face in the mirror, he can't help wondering why she is the one to be murdered. "Such a beautiful woman, what could she have possibly done to deserve this?" Then again it's just another job that needs to be taken care of. He had to stay focused at all times; a man with his reputation can't let his feelings get in the way of any job. He looked at some of the documentation that was given to him about the victim. Her name is Courtney Gellar, a real estate agent from Long Island. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic body and around 5'11.  
  
After studying all the given information he started planning how to initiate contact with her and then to get to know her better. According to the information she enjoyed spending a lot of her time at a local nightclub. This is where Seb will make his first move.  
  
It was past midnight when Seb arrived at the club, and made it past the security. Loud music was playing and he spotted the bar. He went over and got a beer and found a seat at the counter. He scanned the busy dance area, looking over the mass of moving bodies.  
  
After a while he finished his drink and got up to walk over to the dance floor. As he walked past a few women they started dancing with him, eyeing him up and down and smiling. Seb was glad he took some extra time getting ready for tonight. He danced with a pretty red head for a while and she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her table, followed by a few of her friends. At the table there was a gorgeous girl, probably twenty seven, twenty eight years old. That smile... it was identical to the one in the photo Seb studied for hours this afternoon. "Hi" said the red head, "I am Sonya". She extended her hand and he took it. She quickly introduced him to the rest of the gang at the table, but he only nodded at Courtney and smiled his most charming smile. It wasn't as phony as he thought it would be. After introduction had been made, he made small talk with the group and ordered a few drinks. Seb was planning on becoming part of this group over the course of time so when he finally did make his move, no one would ever suspect him of murder.  
  
Seb sipped his beer and listened while the girls were chitchatting away. He could see that some of them were getting a little bit tipsy by now. Courtney gets up and walks off in the direction of the restroom; Seb tried to follow, but got tugged on his shirt by Sonya. "So, you like Courtney or what?" she asks. "She's nice, not my type though", he replied not knowing if she'll buy it. Sonya turns around to the rest of the gang at the table and says, "Don't you guys think that he would be perfect for Courtney?" Alas the entire gang agreed with Sonya. He's not even said one word to Courtney the whole night and already her friends are matchmaking?  
  
Courtney comes back from the restroom and the topic of conversation changes in an instant. One of Courtney's favorite songs starts playing. She gets up to go dance, grabs Seb's arm as she passes by him and moves to the middle of the dance floor. They danced halfway through the song and then Courtney says, "So what's your story?"  
  
"You have been so quiet all night, I think I should be asking that question" Seb said with a charming smile. "I am a boring girl so there is not much to tell, I am a real estate agent" the pretty blonde said. "I bet your life is way more exciting than mine", she carried on, tossing her hair a little. "I am a freelance writer", Seb lied. He practiced his story in his head a few times so he would be able to fool her but she looked so gorgeous swaying to the music, hanging on his every word that he felt slightly guilty. 'Screw guilt, this job is paying big bucks.' he thought to himself, not paying much attention to her talking. He grabbed her closer to him and started dancing more sexually. From the side of the dance floor he could hear her friends cheering her on. "This doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, does it?" She shook her head. They danced the night away and when the clubs doors finally closed in the early hours of the morning, Seb had made arrangements to meet Courtney and some of her friends for dinner that night.  
  
"Seb was lying on his motel bed again, his mobile phone in his sweaty hand, contemplating weather or not to call "Snake" his boss. The phone rang in his hand and he jumped ever so slightly. "Hello?" "Hi Sexy" said a sweet female voice. Courtney! Seb felt a slight panic rise in his throat but tried to keep his voice calm. "Hi honey, miss me already?" "Actually," she said shyly, "I am just calling to hear if we are still on for tonight?" "I won't miss it for the world..."  
  
After the quick conversation with Courtney, Seb punched in Snakes' number. "Hello", said a voice on the other end. "Seb here, can I speak to the boss?" He waited for about two minutes then Snake came on the line. "Seb, how are things progressing with the girl?" "All is going well", Seb replied. "The reason why I phoned you is that the girl has taken a liking in me now therefore I need some cash upfront to go out with her again tonight." "Soon she will trust me with her life..." 


End file.
